ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Proxy
I'd like to consider Ergo Proxy and Proxy One as separate characters on the list as they're two different physical entities. At one point in time they were one but they split and I was wondering if we all agreed on that?--KercKasha 10:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I certainly do. No matter what Proxy One was spouting about he and Ergo being one and the same, since they are separate entities it makes sense to have different pages for them.--ReadingChick 21:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, just want to confirm a few things. I think the ability to disguise is one that only the doppelganger possesses as it seems Proxies only have two 'forms', a Human and a Proxy form. The difference between the two is like, equal to hulking out or something similar. In human form their abilities are limited but in proxy form it's like summoning all their strength which in turn, turns them into the creatures they appear to be. However it seems Proxies such as Monad have been brutalized so severely that they're simply incapable of returning to a human form, probably because it would not help her disguise her presence when she appears to be a human that has been Frankenstein'd. At least this is how I interpreted it, less transformation more 'hulking out', so to speak. The other was the fact that I believed that it wasn't Ergo that grew back his arm but rather Proxy One. But that scene has always been confusing to me as there's slight hints at the fact that it wasn't Vincent/Ergo that killed Donov Mayer, but rather Proxy one. Which would explain why when Vincent got to Donov's chambers he seemed puzzled by the fact he was dead. The reason why Proxy One didn't kill Re-L after Donov was simply because he needed her to reveal to Ergo that there was in fact a third. So it sort of make sense, to me at least. --KercKasha 04:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, the problem with so many of the Proxy abilities is that it could go both ways. The Doppelganger Proxy might be the only one who can take on more than one form, or it might be that none of the other Proxies felt the need to take on other forms. (As for Monad, I think she was just off her rocker and felt no need to disguise herself at all, though I would like to know if her form had always been that strange or whether it was a result of the experimentation of the Health and Welfare Bureau...) If you want to reword it, go ahead, though. Honestly, those last couple of episodes confused the hell out of me and I haven't gotten around to rewatching them yet. So I can't really give an opinion on that. I'll pay close attention when I get to it. Also, the old man in the bookstore and the game show host - were they Proxies too, or something different?--ReadingChick 04:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The old man in the book store was the 'Keeper of memory' but not a proxy, just a part of Vincent's mind. The gameshow host was a proxy too, yeah. Forgot about him.--KercKasha 05:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Given his use of the phrase 'the gatekeeper of memory', I wondered if the old man was an aspect of Amnesia, which confused me (though now that I think about it, he could be a memory fragment of Amnesia). As for the gameshow host, I'd heard that he was, but what traits of a Proxy does he display?--ReadingChick 05:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No he is very much a proxy he just stays in Human form like Will B. Good does.--KercKasha 05:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not convinced. He doesn't display any of the traits of a Proxy so far as I can tell. The only strange thing about him is that he's so very well-informed and that's not conclusive by itself. --ReadingChick 05:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No I'm absolutely positive that he calls himself a proxy during the episode--KercKasha 05:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I can't recall him saying anything of the kind when I watched that episode yesterday. Could you give me the line, please? --ReadingChick 05:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to rewatch it, i'll do it tonight. I'm pretty sure it was at the end or in the next episodes preview or something--KercKasha 06:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, maybe it was implied when all the proxies Vincent had killed flashed on the screen in one of the last episodes. I really can't remember though I just treated him as a Proxy. --KercKasha 06:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) If we don't have any proof, I think that we should keep the host off the list for now. --ReadingChick 06:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC)